


Something More

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Aurelie Trevelyn Fics [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen struggles to find the confidence to give his lady Inquisitor just what she deserves. (Now with more chapters- a mini-story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

Aurelie was still asleep when Cullen awoke sometime in the night, his mind already losing the nightmare that had his heart racing. He breathed out, frustrated by how it plagued him, even when she was there in his arms. He rested his head near hers, and tilted his nose to her temple, breathing in the scent of her hair. Vanilla, with a hint of honeysuckle, threatened to lull him back to slumber when she rolled away from him in her sleep, her back meeting the mattress as she stretched out. She was still facing him, and he smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as he continued breathing in her aroma.

As he awoke, he suddenly couldn’t stop thinking about their first night back from Adamant, when she had come to him in his office, and confessed she wanted a future with him, something he had only dreamed about. It was rushed, and clumsy what followed, and regardless of her encouragement, Cullen was still embarrassed of how quickly it was all over, especially knowing they had been each other’s first. She had stayed that night, her flower-scent engulfing his being as he longed for a time he could do better by her, do better _for_ her.

One of Aurelie’s hands idly reached up to rest over the arm he had around her waist and he watched her, wondering why he was still so hesitant when she was already so confident to invite him to her bed. They had been sharing it since that fateful night, and yet, even when the moon became the only source of light, he simply stretched out next to her and held her until she fell asleep against his chest. He cursed his insecurity.

He sighed as he remembered; it would be their last night together. Her campaign in Emprise de Lion would take her away come morning. Cullen didn’t want to reflect on how many sleepless nights and lonely days were ahead of him, and pulled Aurelie closer, curling his body around her.

“Mmm?” she hummed against his ear, and he tugged her even closer, peeking his eyes open to catch her expression. She held a faint smile, and he leaned down to leave a chaste kiss on her lips, pausing when she mumbled something against him.

“What was that?” he asked, resting his forehead against hers as she opened her eyes.

“You’re awake?” her eyes were still hazy with sleep and she raised a hand to cover her mouth as she yawned, blurring her words together. “ _It’s-so_ early,”

“Can’t sleep,” he answered shortly. Her gaze met his and he almost swallowed his next words, still anxious. “I miss you already…” He lowered his voice into a whisper, and Cullen noted the blush on her cheeks, bewildered at the rare sight. She hardly got flustered, or embarrassed, always taking the lead and having the right thing to say in every situation.

“Oh?” She sheepishly smiled. “You do?”

Cullen could only nod at her question and dipped his head down to kiss her again. He meant for it to be another brief kiss, but her hand moved to his cheek before sliding around to the back of his neck to pull him closer. He took the subtle hint and molded his lips around hers, parting her mouth with his tongue to make the kiss more heated. He adjusted himself as she tugged at his shoulders, resting his weight on one arm as she rolled back, pulling him over her. One of Aurelie’s hands threaded into the hair at the base of his skull, the other trailing down to the middle of his back. He involuntarily shivered against her touch, still not used to the feel of her flesh on his own. Slowly, he thought about his intentions, and planned what to do next.

When she broke away to catch her breath, Cullen saw his chance and moved his lips to her cheek, kissing down the length of her jaw before wrapping his lips around the thick part of her neck. Her breath hitched and he grinned through his work, lightly biting and then sucking at her neck. The hand at his back squeezed once and she gasped, a small chuckle at the end of her surprise.

“Where was this a few hours ago?” Aurelie asked. Cullen wished he could come up with something clever to say, but his thoughts failed him. Instead he continued his assault, sucking a little harder at her sensitive skin. “Be careful,” she added softly and he instantly pulled away, suddenly understanding what she meant. He had already gotten carried away, and observed the small mark forming, the rosy appearance obvious on her pale skin.

“Sorry,” he breathed and he pulled back, flustered.

He rolled away from her, embarrassed by his sudden actions. He pressed his back into the pillows as he sat up, but felt Aurelie following his actions, throwing one of her legs over his so she was half-straddling his waist. He froze, but instinctively held her in place as she chuckled.

“Where are you going?” she mused, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his cheek. His silence lasted as long as it took for her lips to trail to his neck, her body curling against his. He didn’t mean to grip her hips as hard as he did, and she groaned. “You weren’t planning on stopping after that, were you?”

“Don’t you need sleep?” Cullen asked, not wanting to sound too eager.

“I can be _persuaded_ to stay awake,” she pursed her lips at him as he interpreted her meaning.

Slowly, he returned her coy grin and closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in another kiss. He slid one of his hands to her back to pull her closer, fighting his hesitations to take the lead, especially when she was being so receptive. He began kissing down her neck again, savoring the sweet taste of her skin and the little sighs that spilled from her whenever he grazed over a sensitive spot.

Aurelie’s hands trailed down his chest as he kissed her, one hand lingering low on his hip as a few fingers latched into the light cotton pants he wore. He paused, trying to hold back the sudden burst of arousal he felt. How could she do that with such simple touches, when he had yet to discover what made her melt the same way? His confidence wavered again, regardless of how she made him feel. Determined, he reached down to stop her hand as she began to untie the front laces, looking at her with meaning. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Is something wrong?” she asked. Cullen shook his head, holding her hand between them. “I thought…”

“Let me…” he trailed, cutting her off but not sure of what to say. “I want to… make _you_ feel…” he sighed, lost on how to explain himself. Aurelie seemed to catch on, taking her hand from his and resting it back in the middle of his chest. She didn’t say or do anything, and waited for him to move or speak. Finally, he pushed another chaste kiss to her lips, and hovered there for a moment. “Aurelie, I want every part of you…”

Cullen kissed her again, swallowing her small gasp. Aurelie instantly leaned into him, arms sliding back around his neck. He wasn’t lying to her, he realized, and was suddenly driven by the thought of what he implied. He wanted to kiss every inch of her skin, wanted to hear her chant his name over and over as he brought her nothing but pleasure. He hoped he could make that a reality, and not just something he only dreamed about, but also knew he would need her help. Their intimacy was still so new; he wasn’t sure if anything he was doing was right. He reached up to rest his hand on the back of her head, and used the advantage to tilt her away a fraction, just enough so that he could begin kissing down her cheek, to her ear, down the side of her neck and to the hem of her nightdress.

Driven by the soft gasp she let escape, he pushed the loose fabric off her shoulder, trailing more kisses against her flesh and collarbone. He continued until he couldn't any longer, restricted by the fabric’s unwillingness to stretch. She leaned back a little and he caught her expression, her hands hesitating before she reached up to the top buttons of the dress. Cullen helped as one of her hands trembled and slowly unbuttoned the front until he could push the fabric off her shoulders and she could pull her arms from the sleeves.

Aurelie’s blush from before returned, the color a deeper shade of pink as she flushed under his gaze. Her hands hovered over her chest as she glanced away, and his heart swelled, realizing she was just as nervous as he was.

“I-I’m not used to this yet,” she remarked. Cullen offered a small smile as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her that much closer to him.

“Neither am I,”

With one hand, he moved hers away, and arched back down to her collar, trailing his lips lower until he was kissing the top of her breasts. She steadied herself in his lap, and as she gripped his shoulders again, he leaned her back, granting him room to kiss even lower. Gently, he slid both hands from her waist to cup her breasts, smiling against her skin as she gasped out. He wanted to hear that sound over and over again. He moved his lips to encircle a nipple, and felt encouraged by her soft moan. Aurelie’s hands clenched the back of his shoulders as he sucked lightly, taking the time to move to her other breast, leaving soft kisses all the way. Her chest heaved with every breath now, and he wondered if she was just as aroused as he was. With a quick glance, he found her holding a half-lidded gaze, her lips moving as she mumbled something under her breath.

 _Every part_ \- he thought again and rocked his hips up against hers, feeling her thigh brush lightly against his arousal through his pants. He gasped this time, and broke away from her chest, debating his next move. Finally, he moved his hands down her sides, continuing as she shivered against his touch. He wrapped one of his hands around the fabric of her dress that was bunched at her waist, the other moving down across her lap to her knee to where her dress had ridden up.

Cullen paused to look at her again, silently asking if he could continue. She nodded once and watched him as his fingers slid under the fabric, her skin hot under his touch. Cullen moved his hand slowly up her thigh, Aurelie holding her breath in anticipation. He slid his hand to touch her hip, and was surprised to find she wasn’t wearing anything underneath her dress. To think she had gone the whole night like that made him that much more eager to touch her, _taste_ her and wrap himself around her. He locked eyes with her as he inched his fingers to her center, holding her waist tightly as she jerked forward to meet his touch. Aurelie’s expression softened, her lips parting wider as he twisted his hand to cup her sex, sliding a few fingers past her folds to tease her, feel her.

“Is that good?” he asked, nervous about his actions. He had never touched her like this, at least not at any length. She nodded once, but still moved one of her hands to meet his, twisting his hand to a different angle. As his thumb brushed against her she sucked in breath.

“ _Yes_ ,” she emphasized, her lips moving against his as she let out another shutter, her hips rolling against his hand. Cullen noticed she was having difficulty staying balanced on one of his legs and reluctantly pulled away, smirking when she made a small sound of disapproval. “I said _yes_ ,” she muttered.

He didn’t respond, and instead pressed his hands to her lower back, bracing her body against his as he flipped them back over, her back flush against the mattress. Aurelie’s protest was muffled by another kiss, and slowly she melted back into the moment. He trailed down, enjoying the way her nails dug into his shoulders as he kissed her breasts again. Cullen glanced up at her as he kissed lower, dipping his tongue into her navel and catching her with a breathless smile.

She watched him carefully pull the skirt down her legs, and he discarded the garment to the floor before covering her with his body, gently kissing her as she adjusted. He pulled away a fraction, locking eyes.

"I love you," he felt like he didn't say it enough. Even if he could only say it when it was just the two of them, he knew it mattered to her. He didn't wait for her to respond as he kissed her again, leaning slightly to rest on one side as he reached his other hand down to caress her waist. As he slid over her waist, her back arched up a moment and he glanced down to see what he was doing. He trailed his fingers over her hips, down across her thighs and sighed as she parted her legs a fraction to give him room.

“Right _there_ ,” she encouraged, as he angled his hand against her as she had instructed. She moaned through another kiss and he broke away, opting to kiss her neck so he could hear her better. His fingers pushed against her again, circling faster in a rhythm he had just created.  

This time she cried out, her moan something he had never heard from her before. He regarded her briefly only to find her nodding her head, encouraging him as one of her hands gripped the sheets.

"Keep going..." She bit hard into her bottom lip as he rubbed again, holing back sound. He paused, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Don't," he glanced to her lips. "I want to hear you,"

Her expression melted and eyes instantly hazed over, and even he was surprised by his words. Aurelie nodded, and he captured her in another brief kiss before pushing his fingers past her folds, using the rocking motion of her hips to slide two digits inside. She sighed, drunk with pleasure, and he paused, savoring her arousal as she contracted around him. Cullen went back to kissing her neck, every moan from her lips reassuring.  

He kept moving his hand, and felt himself moving himself down her body, leaving soft kisses to her chest, her breasts, her ribs, navel and finally, her hips. He glanced down at his hand on her center and sighed, only to find her snapping her eyes open at the sensation. It was unintentional, but he was suddenly wondering what it would be like.

"Cullen," her voice was loaded with surprise, want and lust all in one.

He hesitated, but her lustful expression had his mind made up for him. He removed his hand, replacing it with his lips. Again she cried out, gasps turning into moans as he trailed his tongue from the base of her folds to the top, hands gripping her hips to keep her steady. It was the first time he had ever done this, the first time he had even _thought_ to do it, but as soon as he tasted her, he understood the craze so many soldiers liked to talk about when they thought he wasn't listening. She was sweet, and warm and everything he already should've known about her.

He continued, moving his lips as if he was kissing her, darting his tongue out a few times and Aurelie continued to writhe beneath his grasp. Her breath was becoming more frantic as her hands moved to grip the bed sheets.

"Oh," she buckled her hips against him and he glanced up briefly to see her eyes tightly shut. "Cullen I'm..." Another loud groan. “ _Maker_!”

More encouragement. He didn't think it was possible to make her feel this good- Maker he hoped it was good... He felt her hips buck up once more before he felt her relax slightly around him, her breath shaky as he pulled away. He didn't even get the chance to do much else before she was sitting up to meet him, lips covering his in a frantic attempt to get him back over her. He smiled against her lips, and when he broke away to gaze down at her she was glowing with emotion.

"Where did you learn that?" She laughed briefly, her hands holding his face as she caught her breath.

“Was it alright?” he asked nervously. With a slow nod, she blushed, and slightly curled herself up against him. They were back on their sides as they kissed, slowly as she continued to steady her breathing. Her hand trailed down his sides and to the front of his trousers, and he pulled away with a gasp as she cupped his arousal. She paused, locking her gaze with his own.

"I love you," she whispered. "I don't think I've wanted you more than I do right now,"

Cullen felt her words hit him like lightening, sending a spark from his head down to his toes. He didn't want to wait anymore, all doubt erasing from his being. He allowed her to roll him back against the pillows and watched as she unlaced him, tugging the pants away until they joined her dress on the floor. His gaze followed her as she crawled over him again, hips rising as she straddled him.

His breath caught in his throat as she gripped him again, and he quickly grabbed at her hips, lifting her- helping her align himself to her. He couldn’t help but watch as he entered her, listening to the low sigh that escaped her as she enveloped him. The angle was different than before, and when she leaned back, he felt himself fully fill her, both pausing to adjust to the new sensation.

“Maker, _Aurelie_ …” he clenched his teeth as she moved a fraction against him, every subtle movement sending shockwaves through him. He wanted to savor this, remember _this_ time, and not his fumbled attempts at pleasure on his desk.

Aurelie’s hands met his face and he looked up to her, watching as she breathed out in heavy pants. She had one eyebrow raised and he offered a smile, reaching to hold her waist. He slowly moved her, and she followed his movements, lifting her hips and guiding them down when he pulled her. The initial rhythm was slow, and it was agonizing, but he _had_ to last- she deserved that much. Suddenly, she rolled her hips against his, drawing a deep groan from his chest.

She smiled as she kissed him, briefly before resting her hands on his chest, using him as leverage as she rocked. Her body mesmerized him, as did her movements. He was still amazed out of all the men that could have her attention, she chose him; she loved him. Cullen felt the familiar knot in his stomach tighten, and bit hard down on his lip trying to convince himself to hold on. He didn't want it to be over so quickly; not when everything was going so well.

Aurelie must have noticed his expression, and she leaned over him, her hips slowing slightly as she took the time to trail kisses from his neck to his jawline before hovering over his lips.

"You can let go, Cullen," she whispered, kissing him softly. He knew what she was saying, and her words almost made him burst right then, but he shook his head, steadying her hips in his grasp.

"Not- not without you," he assured.

Aurelie only had the chance to let out a small gasp as he pushed her under him, the two connected all the while. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her close to him, trying to find a slow but meaningful pace, stretching what time he had left. Her breath fell in short pants at his ear, his name escaping her lips every few moments. Reluctantly, he felt his rhythm break, thrusts becoming uneven.

“Are you close?” he knew he sounded desperate. Aurelie only sighed, her hips rolling up to meet his.

"Harder," he barely heard her through her rushed breathing, but steeled himself to comply. She was letting him take control, trusting him to take her to her climax.

Finally he complied, pushing her further into the mattress before gripping her hips hard to push himself deeper inside. Her cries filled the room, and for a moment he hoped all of Skyhold heard her; only he could make her sound that way. The sounds had him going, plunging harder and deeper until she arched her back, her legs writhing around him, heels pressing into his back to draw him closer. Her eyes met his, and she frantically nodded, unable to form coherent words. Cullen was surprised at the sight, but understood what it meant. With a few more well placed thrusts, she clamped hard around his length, her body shuttering all at once as she came. It was all he needed; he only managed to make one more thrust before he let go, feeling the warmth fill up inside her and around him.

Aurelie reached out for him, and he obliged, almost collapsing in top of her as they both rode out the wave of their climax, hips rocking slightly. His body unclenched and he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her plastered to his chest. He moved to his side so not all his weight was on top of her. She shook slightly again as he pulled out of her, but moved her arms so they wrapped around his middle, her face resting against his shoulder as she caught her breath. He continued to glance down at her, watching as her expression changed from breathless, to bewilderment to content. Finally she glanced up at him, her eyes full of emotion. He was surprised to see tears threading to break through, and raised a hand to wipe at her lashes. She softly laughed, one of her hands meeting his and pulling it away.

"I'm ok," she reassured. "I'm more than ok," she added. She kissed him, albeit shortly this time. He wasn't sure what to say; only knowing he couldn't believe what just happened. There had never been anything like it before, but he hoped there would be more like it in the future.

"I love you," he decided that was really all he could say. Aurelie rested her hands in his chest again, a smile on her lips. She was blushing again.

"I love you too,"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never posted anything Dragon Age related before, even though I have endless word documents filled with little stories. Maybe I'll post more- and maybe I'll actually write a full story. Who knows.  
> (Old chapters have been deleted- decided to add to a different story featuring Aurelie- and leave this as a one-shot)


End file.
